phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Spa Day
|image= |season= 2 |production= |broadcast= |story= Jennifer Keene |writer= |storyboards= |ws= Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft and Antoine Guilbaud |directed= Robert F. Hughes |us= August 14, 2009 |international= |xd= August 1, 2009 |pairedwith= "No More Bunny Business" }} have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get psytraked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. 's spa day also inspired to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost Kitten that causes havoc on his old inventions. Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are getting ready for their first spa day together. Phineas likes the idea and looks through the pamphlet, but Candace tells him that you can't get in this spa unless you know someone, and she knows Stacy, who has connections of her own to someone who works there. Once they leave, Phineas and Ferb decide to start a spa of their own with help from their friends. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz checks his mail and sees a stray black and white cat which he decides to name Mr. Fluffypants, as he's fluffy, looks like he's wearing pants, and reminds him of his Uncle Fluffypants. While Phineas, Ferb and friends set up the spa in their backyard, Candace and Stacy head to their spa appointment. They get sidetracked when Jeremy tells the girls he's building houses for the homeless. Although Stacy tells Candace they should just go to the spa, and Jeremy doesn't mind her not helping him out, she insists on trying to impress him. Back Doofenshmirtz's, the cat he took in is causing all sorts of trouble, ripping up blueprints and firing his lazer cannons on accident. At one point, the Gloominator is fired into the air and is causes the sky to turn gloomy. Major Monogram sends Perry to stop him, especially since they thought that the Gloominator was retired by him years ago. Candace tells Stacy that after they quickly help Jeremy out, they can go to the spa. But Candace is so distracted by Jeremy that Stacy gets frequently injured in the process. Jeremy finishes his part of the house and leaves, and Stacy almost leaves for the spa without Candace, but their boss hands her a jackhammer and tells them to turn the concrete into rubble by sundown before they leave. Candace accidentally turns on the jackhammer, which goes out of control with Stacy on it. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz's lair, and he tries to tell Perry it was the cat messing around with his equipment. But Perry doesn't believe him one bit and attacks him. The two girls walk home exhuasted, and Candace apologizes to Stacy for everything, mainly missing their spa appointment. But Stacy tells her it's okay because she did it for love, and reminds her of the time she put a hamster in Candace's hair in the 3rd grade to impress a boy named Billy Clark. When they arrive home, they see that Phineas and Ferb built their own professional spa in the backyard. Candace wants to bust them at first, but Stacy glares at her angrily and decide to use it their advantage instead. They are soon pampered with help from Isabella and the Fireside Girls. As they are their last two customers, Phineas and Ferb decide to close up the spa, but they're free to stay here as long as they want. Perry Finally realizes Doofenshmirtz was telling the truth when he sees the cat is messing around on top of a ray gun, firing it. The ray causes to spa to disappear, leaving only Candace and Stacy lying in the backyard in towels and cucumbers on their eyes. The cat almost falls off the ray, but Doofenshmirtz saves him, only to fall over the building. Perry saves the two and safely floats down via a parachute. The boy soon shows up looking for his lost cat, and knowing he has to do the right thing, he groans and returns the cat to his owner. Everyone is moved except Doofenshmirtz, who tells everyone to leave. Songs It's a Spa Day Dr. Coconut Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Ferb sings It's a Spa Day Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair End Credits The End Credits Revealed Carl dancing in a coconut bra and a hula skirt to the tune of Dr. Coconut. Which means that Dr. Coconut might be his actual nickname after all. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Spa Day is the second episode that focused more on Candace and Stacy instead of Phineas and Ferb, the first being Ready for the Bettys. *More information about 's relationship was explained in this episode. Continuity *The Gloominator 3000-inator, The Media Erasinator, and Inator appear in this episode. ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", and "Unfair Science Fair") Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes